Hero of the Keyblade
by ROZONROZARK
Summary: Sora arrives on another world but not through a gummi ship. Now he must fight against waves of destruction along side heroes(?).
1. Chapter 1

Sora let out a sigh as he gently put back the book he was reading. It had been a year sense him and Riku, Donald, and Goofy had beaten Organization XIII and nothing had happened. Upon arriving on Destiny Island after exiting the Dark Beach he had finally returned home to see his family. It had been great to relax, for the first two weeks.

Then as time went on, he had started feeling restless which those around him could see. So, at first, he had started to catch up on the school he missed during his time away but that didn't help much seeing as, what did his mom say? 'All work no play makes a dull boy,' or something like that. Anyway, with that in mind his mom had surprised him with a VRMMO game, BraveStar Online or something like that. It had been fun to play on and off but he really couldn't get into it.

As he walked out of the library he looked up to the sky as his mind went back to the days were, he would run around space having grand journeys with his friend. While he missed his friends more, he knew that they were connected by their hearts and no distance or time could separate them. It was just sad how it had to end.

"Sora!" Looking down the street Sora saw a blonde teenager with blue eyes running up to him.

"Tidus!" He shouted back as the teen ran up to him with a black-haired teen with blue eyes walked not far behind him. "Who's your friend there?"

"Oh, this is Ren Amaki, met him not that long ago." Sora's friend said while pulling the obviously unconfutable teen up to them. "We met on one of the BraveStar community pages and decided to meet up." The blitzball player said happily as he seemed to have a bulb go off. "Oh, we were about to head out for lunch, my treat. You should come with us!"

Looking he saw Ren give a blank look so he let out a sigh and gave Tidus a soft smile. "Nah I'm going to meet up with Wakka, he said he wanted some help cleaning the blitzball arena." Tidus seemed to think for a moment before nodding his head.

"Alright maybe next time?" Tidus asked to witch Sora responded in the positive. "Well see you around!" With that the two of them headed out only for Tidus to stop, "Oh hey be on the lookout, they say a murderer is on the loose." Tidus said before walking off.

This news caused Sora to stop before walking away. He felt a need to go after the possible criminal, but with no leads there was nothing he could do. But with that in mind he took a brief pause before feeling energy in his body start to flow. Without pause he ran toward a building and with no resistance started running up the building. Keeping the flowmotion going he launched up arrived at the top where he landed on the roof.

Flowmotion was an ability he had learned during a trip to Shibuya. Continuing his motion, he continued flying from roof to roof while feeling his heart raced. When he finally slowed down, he noticed that he was near the shopping district where he spotted Tidus and Ren hanging out, one of them more enjoying it more than the other. As he was about to leave when he noticed someone hanging around in an ally with a shining weapon. Darkness slowly rose off this person while he passed back and forth twitching occasionally, but most concerning was the way he was eyeing Ren. Jumping down Sora slowly approached the man. "Hey you doing okay."

Taking one look at the teen in front of him the man charged forward with his knife pointed to impale the kid in front of him. What he didn't expect was for the kid to grab his arm blocking the hit or for him to be knocked into a dumpster. The man spasmed as the darkness grabbed the knife and forced it back in his hand. The keyblade wielder could only stare in shock as this happened allowing the man to get up but his instincts saved him in time to deflect the blade away.

"No, no, running out of time. Need to get the chosen one, I don't, can't, won't fail!" The man yelled before spinning and trying to run out of the ally toward the now leaving Ren and Tidus.

"Sorry I'm not letting that happen." Sora stated firmly and with a quick wall jump landed in front of the man blocking another hit but this time Sora felt more force behind the blow. With a burst of strength, he knocked the knife away and delivered a kick to the side of the man. "Now let's go see the police and do something about that darkness." Walking forward Sora stumbled as he felt lightheaded.

"No, no, why are you being taken? You are weak, HE was chosen you weren't." The man curled up as Sora tried to stay awake. He dropped his keyblade causing it to vanish in light. With his last moments he saw the darkness leave the man and vanish.

XXXXXXXX

Slowly opening his eyes with a groan Sora held his head in pain while slowly opening his eyes. What greeted him was the sight of a wide room looking like a church or sanctum. The room was white with men in robes standing around the circle which he found himself him. As Sora made his way to stand a weight made itself known. Looking down he saw an intricate blade with a white hilt, a black blade with a gold stripe but the most noticeable thing was the shining blue gem where the hilt meets the blade. As the islander stood up the blade, like a magnet, stuck to his hand.

Unfortunately, for him, he didn't get a chance to study the blade for much longer as he heard the men in robes talking. "Oh, great heroes will you save our world from the catastrophe!"

"**What!"** Sora heard multiple voices ask in shock causing him to turn to see three other people standing near him. The first holding a bow with an orange gem in it. The boy holding it was very pretty with light brown hair and golden looking eyes. Second was an older looking blonde haired and orange eyed man holding a spear with a red gem inside of it. The last was a black haired and green-eyed man with a small silver shield attached to his arm, the shield had a green gem in the center. The shield person looked like he was freaking out about something but Sora's attention was drawn back as the robed man wearing some type of headpiece kept talking.

"Please listen to me heroes," The man continued talking. "I know you have many questions, but time is short. You are the chosen Heroes, summoned by an ancient ritual." Sora felt his mind rattle a bit when he heard that. Yeah, he had summoned others before, but to be summoned himself was interesting. "Currently the world is teetering on the edge of destruction. We pray of you, please lend us your power!" Excitement flowed through the young keyblader at the promise of another adventure, yet he quickly tempered it. After all he need to get the full story first, then he would swing his blade and save this world!

"Man, what a pain." " What a pain." Sora heard from the bow and spear user causing him to blink. Why were they complaining? Weren't they supposed to be heroes too? Turning he saw the shield user confused look giving him so that gave him some comfort.

"Even if you send us home when the job is done, that's basically just using us as slave labor, you know?" The guy with the bow voiced with a glare. "You get where we're coming from, right? Keep in mind that depending on your answer we might have to become your enemies." WHAT! Sora's mind jumbled at that. What was going on!

"P-Please, at least have an audience with the king before you do anything rash. You can discuss the details of your compensation there." One of the robed men opened a heavy-looking door and gestured us inside.

"Well, I guess that's that." "Seems like it." With that the spear and bow walked off while the shield hesitated before following, so having his mind put back in place he ran after catching up. As he caught up he saw the breathtaking scenery outside the window.

Letting out a content sigh Sora felt his mind wander back to the other scenes like this he had seen. Stopping he saw the shield guy looking to, "Amazing isn't it?" Sora asked him with a bright smile.

"Ah, yeah, I guess it is." The man awkwardly said rubbing the back of his head giving a weak smile.

"Come on we got a king to meet!" The spear user said with a smirk. The bow user whispered something to him causing the two to laugh to each other. With a shrug Sora continued on his way up the castle followed by the shield user. As they approached what he assumed was the main room they were greeted to the site of a king sitting comfortably in a throne. The man was aged with greying hair and beard while he wore purple silk clothes.

"So these are the Heroes of old?" The king asked when they entered. Sora looked at him and felt something was off about this man. While admirably he had not met much in the way of royalty he could already tell that this man wasn't a king at all like Mickey. "I am the king of this country, Aultcray Melromarc the 32nd. Raise your heads, Heroes." Huh, did one of them lower their head? Was he supposed to, well Donald and Goofy always bow when they encounter Mickey… "Now, I shall explain the current situation. This country - nay, the very world - is on the path to ruin."

Basically, it was like this: A prophecy existed which predicted the end of days. It spoke of wave after wave of calamity which would beset the lands. If nothing was done, the world itself would fall into ruin. And, the year of the prophecy had finally come. The sands of the ancient Dragon's Hourglass had begun to run once more. According to legend, the Dragon's Hourglass was supposed to serve as a monthly warning system for the Wave of Calamity. At first the people had written it off as mere superstition. However, disaster struck the instant the final grain of sand fell, just as the legend said.

A dimensional fissure appeared over Melromarc, and a vast horde of monsters spilled out from within. Though the country's knights and adventurers just barely managed to subdue them, the next wave was expected to be even stronger. There was no way they would be able to stop the calamity a second time. And so, the leaders of the country decided to enact the ancient summoning of Heroes, in hopes that they might be saved.

...By the way, our ability to communicate with the people of this world was apparently a boon granted by the legendary weapons we all held. Wait did the keyblade also give this ability? That could explain a bit now that he thought about.

"Uh-huh. So, you expect us to just work for free, then?" The spear user said with a wave of his hand.

"...It really is selfish, you know. Dragging us into a problem that doesn't have anything to do with us." Bow user backed him up quickly.

"Well, it's true we have no obligation to help you. And suppose we do save the world, only to get sent home empty-handed after all our hard work? Nobody would take a risk like that unrewarded." Spear continued on picking up where he left off.

"Urk..." The king shot a glance toward one of his retainers. "Of course, it goes without saying that we were planning to richly compensate you for your efforts." The king said before Sora could say anything. While he was okay being paid but as a Hero, in training, he was fine doing it for free and to help people out. Wait he really hadn't spoken much since he got here? Hey maybe he was maturing! Turning back he noticed that the king had explained payment with the others, meaning he had missed it… "Now then, Heroes. Tell me your names."

"Oh, I'm Sora!" He said quickly causing the others to look at him. "What he asked, oh sorry did you want to go first?" Well now this was awkward...

"Well is that all you're going to give?" The spear asked before looking forward and giving a small smile. "Like this, Kitamura Motoyasu age 21, University Student. See something like that."

Bow was next, "My name is Kawasumi Itsuki. I'm a 17-year-old high-school student."

The king nodded before speaking again. "It is my pleasure-"

"Uh your highness? You forgot him." Sora said interrupting him and pointing toward the shield who looked like he was about to speak. The king flinched before nodding toward the shield holder and not saying something.

"The name's Iwatani Naofumi, and I'm a 20-year-old college student." The now identified Naofumi said with a bit of irritation.

"Now, if everybody could please confirm their statuses?"

"Huh?" Sora heard the others say while his eyes trailed down to the question mark in the corner of his vision he saw.

"Umm... how do we do that, exactly?"

Itsuki timidly asked the king for help. "I believe he's talking about that weird symbol, icon thing in the corner of your vision." Sora tried to explain, what he never played many VRMMOs, or video games. "If you just focus on it for a bit it should bring up a screen for you." They all seemed to take his advice sense they seemed to be looking at something now. Following them Sora looked at his status and felt his mind freeze at the beginning.

He, Sora the keyblade wielder who took down Xemnas and his Organization, was Level One. Did he slack off that much! Man if Riku or Donald ever heard of this he would never hear the end of it. "What the heck is this?" Itsuki asked breaking Sora from his downward spiral.

"Do you not have status magic in your world, Heroes? Here, it is something that anybody can use." The King said sounding intrigued.

"No kidding?"

Huh so people in this world could look at this information whenever they wanted? This would have made his adventure a bit easier.

"Anyway, what should we do from here on out? Being such a low level is making me uneasy." Motoyasu asked while stepping forward.

"Ah, about that. We would like you to go on a journey to polish your skills and strengthen your legendary weapons."

"Strengthen our weapons? They're legendary, right? Shouldn't they be strong from the start?" Itsuki asked while taking a chance to reexamine his bow. Sora really didn't care, even if his new sword was weak he still had his keyblades and magic.

"I am simply relating the contents of the legend. It is written that 'the summoned Heroes will grow and strengthen their legendary weapons.'"

"Again with the legends. So can we at least use something else until these things are strong enough to be useful?" Motoyasu spoke up, twirling his spear absentmindedly.

"We can worry about that later. For now, we should just focus on getting stronger like they asked."

"Well then I guess the four of us should head out now." Sora said with a smile. "Wonder where we should start?"

"We should head outside the castle. In games you can always find weak enemies hanging around there." Motoyasu said like he was explaining something obvious while Itsuki nodded and Naofumi just scratched the back of his head.

"Wait just a moment, Heroes." The minister stopped them as they were preparing to head out.

"The four of you are to gather companions individually, then set off on your own separate journeys."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"It's quite simple. According to legend, the weapons you carry naturally repel each other. Should you operate together as a group, you will do nothing but impede each other's growth."

"I'm not sure I get it, but basically you're saying we can't get strong unless we work alone?" Sora was about to contest when he saw a message pop up from his sword and fly into his face.

**Caution!**

**Working together with your fellow legendary weapon holders will be detrimental to your progress.**

**Please try to operate separately as much as possible.**

"Looks like it's the real deal..." Sora absently mumbled. So if couldn't work with the other Heroes then would he need to find someone else to work with. Oh, maybe he could find some way to get Donald and Goofy here to help him!

"So then, we need to gather companions, I guess?" Sora mumbled while his mind was trying to figure out how to get his friends here.

"On the contrary, we will gather companions for you - the best of the best, have no worries. However, the day grows late. For now, rest yourselves and gather your strength. Your journey begins tomorrow." The king said as a guard appeared to lead them away.

Leaving behind words of gratitude the four walked toward where they would be resting for a while.

XXXXXX

The Sacred Sword slowly integrated itself with its new wielder, or was he the first? Either way it didn't matter, it had a job to do. It's job was its purpose, and its purpose was to integrate itself with the very heart of the new Sword Hero. As it was finishing getting into place it prepared to attach to the soul when it ran into something.

The something it ran into looked like a glass platform depicting the Sword Hero, its holder, sleeping peacefully though he looked younger and held a large key weapon. Was this his heart? It had never encountered something like this before, or had it? "What are you?" A voice asked from beside it shocking the essence of the legendary weapon.

'Spinning' it now saw a young man with spiky blonde hair wearing a black overcoat staring at. The weapon floated backwards away from the man near its holders heart. "It looks like a blue gem." Another voice said near it again causing it to now sway to a different side. The new voice belonged to another person in a long black overcoat but she had blue eyes and black hair.

"Yeah but what is it doing here?" The blonde asked not getting closer but still in the way of its objective.

"Yeah how did it get to Sora's heart? Do you think it has anything to do with the changes?" Black haired asked gesturing around to the light blue air currents surrounding the platform. Did it cause those? It felt some of its energy in the currents so maybe?

"I think your right Xion, we found the culprit." Blonde said to the now identified Xion before turning to it.

"So what should we do Roxas?" Xion asked while putting her fist underneath her chin, a thinking pose.

"Well it would help if it could talk…" Roxas said taking a slow step forward but the Legendary Sword was busy. Could it talk ? It had never needed to _really _talk before. Give out hints like it was right now with its current wielder, sure easy. Use a voice to communicate with the ones in front of it? Well it had no way of defending itself so if a fight broke out it wouldn't have a way to defend itself.

"**Talk?" **It 'said' using it's weak connection to the holder's heart, the connection letting it use some of the ambient energy to 'talk'.

"Huh, so you can at least talk." Roxas said nodding, "So what are you here for?"

What should it say? Be honest or tell a half truth? **"Here to help current holder. Well connect with heart to strengthen both self and wielder."**

"So you would be like a friend?" Xion asked causing the orb to shift. Friend? Was its wielder a friend? What was a friends? "Friends are people you can rely on when you need help." Well that sounded similar to what it would do so it 'nodded'.

"Well hope you don't mind if we stay around." Roxas said while watching the orb as the gem floated forward toward the center. As it did so it noticed a blank circle appear next to its holder. As it arrived it expected to be sucked in but was shocked when a podium rose up and drew him to it. Once on top it felt a small draw on its power as it was connected to the Sword Hero. Was this normal? Why did it feel like it now knew all about the Hero, Sora.

Why did it now want to help the two who were now watching it with fascination. With a pull a window flew down from above as they now saw Sora laying on a bed going over a status screen. "Whoa how did you do that?" Roxas asked shocked.

"**Watching from my eye." **The gem explained while Sora rose from the bed moving the blade they watched from. Well loosely watched from. It could move the 'eye' to stay behind the Hero.

"Could you let us hear to?" Xion asked with hope in her question. Could it? Why did it feel like it should give it its best shot? Do its best to help to help a new friend? As it started to hear the talk about Japan and Games it tuned both out along with the thanks from the two. It was focused on the feeling of having a friend and being connected.

**AN: A THIRD story cause I'm insane! Now this takes place right after KH2 so no DDD but I had him go TWEWY so he still has Flowmotion. Also, Sword-san is very confused.**

**Now as for the reason… I just thought it would be interesting to have a Hero of Light in the series. So, who better than Sora? Plus, just imagine Naofumi on one of the Attraction Flows?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sora let out a hum as he tried to process what he just/they just figured out. Those three were from different versions of some place called Japan. While he had been to different versions of Twilight Town the keyblader had never expected for there to exist so many different versions of a world. "Hey what was your Japan like?" Motoyasu asked looking a Sora while leaning his spear on his shoulder. "I noticed you didn't answer many of the questions."

Now with everyone looking at him Sora let out a chuckle while rubbing the back of his head. "Well that's because I don't live in Japan." This caused everyone to fall quite. "What did I say something?"

"Well guess it was bound to happen." Naofumi muttered while leaning back. "So where did you live?"

"Destiny Islands!" Sora happily answered back. "It's a small island near a bigger county." The others nodded while the Bow and Spear talk to each other. "So you said this world was like a game you played in your world?" The keybalder inquiered to the Itsuki and Motoyasu.

"Yup, it's just like a console game I played." Itsuki happily said, "I know Motoyasu and Sora said it had similarities to games in their worlds but how about you Naofumi?"

The Shield Hero let out an awkward chuckle while he rubbed the back of his head. "Well it might but I was never big into gaming. I was more a light novel reader you know."

"Yeah I gotcha!" Sora happily replied slapping his hand on his shoulder. "I only occasionally played, I was more interested with playing sports with my friends when given the chance!"

"Well looks like it is up to me and Motoyasu to carry this." Itsuki joked while sitting a bit straighter.

"Don't any of you worry! Big Brother Motoyasu will help you!" Motoyasu cheered while taking a swig of his drink, something alcoholic. "Except you! Never played anything related to Shield characters!" While he said this he pointed at said shield holder.

"Wait, what?" Naofumi wore the most confused expression on his face.

"Shield characters are trash," Motoyasu 'explained' downing another drink before getting a smile on his face. "Only beginning players use them, so I never used them or played as them." Sora tried to processes what he said. Having fought alongside Goofy he knew just how good a shield could be, so to just toss them aside…

"It is the same for me and most games I played." Itsuki stated while Naofumi fell over in shock. "How about your world Sora?" Having the attention on him now Sora felt a chance.

"Well like I said I was a casual player but know someone who was really good with the shield." As he finished saying this he saw both Motoyasu and Itsuki shaking their head.

"As you said your a casual so your opinion doesn't count for much." Motoyasu said dismissively before he joked to Itsuki about something which caused both of them to start happily talking to each other. Turning Sora saw Naofumi standing by the balcony.

Standing up Sora arrived beside him and saw the view of city leading toward a wide open field. "Hey don't let what they said get you down." Sora softly said while patting his fellow 'Hero' on the shoulder. "Like I said one of my friends did great with a shield and we have Legendary Weapons!"

The black haired man gave a solid nod while having a small smile on his face. "Yeah, your right. We'll make our way in this world!" Both stood in silence for awhile before they heard a lot of noise behind them causing them to sprint into the room only to find Itsuki and Motoyasu sprawled out on the floor with Itsuki peacefully asleep while Motoyasu clutched his bottle. "*Sigh* you mind helping me get these two into a bed, then we should probably also get some sleep."

Walking forward the Shield Hero started to pull the Spear Hero up while said Hero looked like he was talking to someone. Whatever he was talking about started to make Naofumi turn more and more red. With a shrug Sora managed to get the Bow Hero onto his back and toward the bed the Hero had picked out earlier. As Itsuki was tucked in Sora looked over toward Naofumi who looked like they just pried themselves away from the most fowl thing in the world.

As the Shield Hero threw himself into his bed Sora to went to lay down only to feel the same desire he had for over a year now. The desire to head out and do _something_. So with a smile Sora crept over to the balcony and slid out of the room after making sure everyone was asleep. Taking a quick look down Sora took a running start before jumping over the edge. As he fell he felt the surge of adrenaline rush through Sora felt a smile creep up his face. With a surge of energy Sora transferred his momentum forward as he landed on a rail he had spotted. With a surge Sora followed the rail as he reached the end the Keyblade user flew off the end and continue the momentum after wall jumping off a wall.

As he travelled over the city Sora made kept an eye open for any chests that might be laying around only to sadly find none as he arrived at the outskirts of the city. "Man can't believe there weren't any maps laying around." Holding the sword Sora scratched his head while letting out a sad mumble. "Well I guess I can check in the morning, maybe I just missed something." Hearing a weird sound Sora turned his head to see some Balloons heading his way. "All right time to get my groove back!"

To say Sora was lax with his training was somewhat untrue. While he kept up his physical and mental training his fighting ability went unattended. Not that it really mattered when faced against such weak opponents like these ball creatures were. Sora ducked and weaved through their attacks while occasionally lashing out with his own attacks. It only took half a minute to wipe out the few balloon type creatures. "That was a good warm up." Sora chuckled while leaning down to pick up some of the leftovers from the monsters. "Wonder what a moogle can make with this?" As he held the skin Sora felt a pull on it and then watched as it was sucked into the jem on the sword. Hefting the sword Sora watched as the weapon tree glowed before a new sword was unlocked.

"So that's how I open more weapons?" The keyblader wondered to themselves. "Well might as well open some more!" With that cry all the monsters in the area felt a chill go down their non-existence spines.

XXXXX

The forest floor crunched underneath the heavy and fast foot falls of a boots. "Damn soldiers, damn nobles!" A rough voice almost coughed out in between gasps of breath. A bark drew his attention as he was forced to dodge to the side as a small fireball nearly hit him.

Turning he saw a black dog with glowing red eyes stalk toward him. The dog was decently big with its head almost at his shoulder. "Damn it, how long are you going to keep following me!" Thanks to the fire made by the more man was made apparent. He had a mop of black hair that went in all directions and blue eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dark. He wore a simple black armor chest plate, bright blue pants and black armored boots. Most of clothes though had obviously seen better days with rips and burn marks decorating them. "Fine I can take a couple more of you!" With a satisfying sound he drew a sword that looked like it had seen better days. As he got ready to charge he instead stumbled as something hit his back.

"What more of you!" Looking back he saw two more make their way out of the dense foliage. "I refuse to fall here!" The young soldier dug his blade into the ground as he slowly got to his feet. Looking forward he saw a ball of fire start building up in the dog's mouth.

"Coming through!" A happy voice called out as a foot slammed into the side of the dogs head stopping the attack. Landing the soldier saw one of the weirdest people he had ever seen. The person had spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and weird black clothes with a lot of belts. "You okay?" A kind voice asked as those bright blue eyes stared back at him.

Staring at the man who stood before him the soldier slowly recognized him. "Your the-" whatever he was about to say was cut off as one of the dog enemies let out an ear piercing howl which caused some Red Balloons and other smaller enemies to appear.

"We can talk later. For now let's take down the enemy!" The Hero of the Sword said as he settled into a solid stance. "Names Sora by the way!"

"Zack, nice to meet you to." Zack said falling into his own stance while one of the rabbit enemies jumped forward to fight. Sora rushed forward as his sword changed into a more orangish blade that looked like a stretched balloon skin. Zack followed as they waded into the fight.

Sora kept up the best pace he could but was getting worn down from the amount of enemies he was fighting. Looking over he saw Zack also being ganged up on by a group of rabbits and one of the dogs. Feeling his danger sense go off Sora swept his blade to the side just in time to knock a balloon away. He had gotten a bit excited when he learned how easy it was to bounce on the Balloons. Needless to say he might have gotten a bit carried away and it carried him far away from the castle. So as he finally settled down he quickly tried to figure where he walked into the forest.

Not having been in the forest for even a minute Sora heard the sound of fighting and voices so he ran toward it without a second thought. So here he was now with waves of small rabbits trying to take a bit of him alongside Red Balloons. As he swatted another Balloon aside he started to realize just how much stronger these enemies were then the ones in the field. So seeing how he needed a better weapon…

XXXXX

The sword watched as it was used by his Wielder to fight the beasts. Roxas and Xion watched with him as they seemed to talk about Sora's performance in the battle. Oh well it was only natrall for people to be impressed by them, they were a Legendary Weapon, and their Wielder a Hero. Even now, outnumbered the wielder fought on. The blade watched as they channeled magic and cast a quick, unusual fire spell, it didn't even have a chant just magic! So with given room The Wielder used the time it took for them to recover and then slung them on his back, a comfortable but unusual position seeing as how the battle was still going on. Then as a Red Balloon came flying at the Wielder they swiped with their empty hand at them.

Time seemed to slow down for the Sword as it _felt_ something pass it. The presence was much like the Sword in how linked it was to the Wielder. No it was somehow more linked into its Wielder, as if it was a very part of him.

Meanwhile the Wielders hands were no longer empty as a unusual weapon were now held in his hands. It had a long silver blade that ended with a three point teeth like replicating a key. The hilt was a bright golden color that was square and had a silver chain that looked like three touching circles. At its appearance the Blade was quick to examine it but that just lead almost to a circle. The _Keyblade _was the Wielder, and the Wielder made the _Keyblade_. Yet he didn't, the Keyblade was something very old, and had chosen Sora over another. So seeing how it was somehow linked to the Wielder and was a blade the Sword couldn't reject it.

"Wow he took longer than I thought." Xion said to Roxas while resting her head on her legs. "Then again those orange balls weren't as dangerous as these things."

"Yeah but look at him now, those things are being shredded by the Keyblade." Roxas commented on the fight in which the Wielder was now able to take the Red Balloons in around two hits. The Sword also, sadly noticed that sadly not only was it stronger but the Wielder could also use magic a lot easier with it.

"**You know what that is?" **Sword asked its friends.

"Oh right you don't know do you?" Roxas said leaning more against the collom. "Well the Keyblade is a weapon of light is very powerful…" Roxas tries to elaborate but stops, "Huh I actually don't know that much about it."

"**Hmm…" **The Sword slowly dug up some of it's wielders memories, thus it would learn what it could about the Keyblade so that it could surpass it. It would be its Wielder go to weapon, not some copy of something else. Wait copy?

It doesn't matter, what matters is growing stronger than some childish toy.

_You may try, the heart never stops growing._

XXXXXXX

Sora kept fighting using the Kingdom Key which was able to easily kill the Balloons and rabbits. "Deep Freeze!" A blast of cold air flew out of the now blue tipped keyblade and hit one of the dogs. The dog let out a yelp as it was frozen by the spell so seeing a chance Sora pulled back and with all his might threw his weapon. "Heads up!" The Keyblade flew through the air with ease and hit one of the dogs in the head before bouncing back towards Sora who caught it. Zack followed up by hitting the stuned dog while Sora turned back to the first dog that was now recovering from being frozen.

Running forward Sora started his basic ground combo. Getting close he started with a few basic hits before going into an explosion that sent out two balls of light sending the dog back who didn't get back up. Nodding he turned to the last two where he saw Zack fighting against one while the other got ready to . "Thunder!" The tip of the key flashed yellow as a bolt of lightning shot down and hit the dog intending to sneak up on Zack.

Jumping forward Sora started his air combos as he slowly hit the dog back. "Take this!" With a last hit he started the magnet release sucking the dog closer before sending it flying. Landing in a roll Sora stopped and watched the dog for a few seconds and nodded at seeing it not getting back up. Turning he saw Zack deliver one more crushing attack to his four legged opponent that fell down not getting back up. As Zack swiped some sweat from his brow Sora casually walked up to him.

"Good job!" Sora complimented patting the young soldier on the shoulder.

"Thanks!" Zack said giving a flourish as he sheathed his blade. He was about to say something before stopping. "Wait that's right! Your the Sword Hero!" Sora took a step back shocked before giving a slow nod. "This is perfect you can help me save them!" Tilting his head in confusion Sora tried to processes what he was hearing and Zack must have noticed. "Oh, sorry, I need help saving my village."

Zack was about to continue when Sora grabbed his arm. "Then let's go! We better hurry!" He started dragging Zack as he pulled along with him. "So where to?"

"That way!" Zack happily said pulling his arm away and pointing to the left. "And we should make sure were not forgetting anything before heading out." As much as Zack wanted to hurry he had it drilled into his head the importance of being prepared.

Taking a second to think Sora ran back and started pulling his sword. "HOW COULD I FORGET!" The Sword Hero shouted as he started feeding the supplies into his weapon. "Donald would never have let me live this down." Zack didn't know who this Donald was but for some reason felt sympathy for them. "I also need to keep some in case I come across a moogle." Sora mumbled to himself as he put some in his pouches. Zack watched ready to offer his bag that he brought with only to stop and stare in… awe(?) as the hero just kept putting things in that one pouch.

"Um… you're not going to be weighed down by all that, right?" Zack asked while Sora searched around for anything else he might have missed.

"Don't worry I'll be good." Sora promised with a smile as he stood up. "Now let's get going!" Taking a second to remember the direction Zack pointed to Sora took off in the direction. Zack took a second before shaking off what had happened and ran forward to catch up.

"We will stop at the nearest town to sleep. Need to sleep so we can keep up our handsome looks." Zack joked having caught up to Sora while they walked deeper into the forest.

XXXXXX

**AN: Well here's the second chapter for you guys. Now to answer some questions, Donald and Goofy will appear later in the story, I just couldn't have them. Now onto the next question, Sora's party will be made of FF characters but I will have OCs at some point if I need them. Now about why KHII over KHIII, well that has to do with some things like Sora's current strength and what he can do in each game and what he has available. **

"Oh how interesting that you would come seek me out." A man wearing a heavy coat said while looking into the sky. Hanging in the sky was a glowing blue heart shaped moon. "Is this because I took one of your guardians of light?"

The moon said nothing but the man in the coat could feel it's dissatisfaction. "Well you weren't using him and I didn't like the Swords original choice so I gave it a better one." This still didn't seem to please the moon but that didn't seem to bother the man. "Besides _your _the only one bothered by what I did. I haven't heard the goddess complaining, _yet_." A note of venom entered his voice as if he was talking about something awful. "Now I wonder what will happen when that man will do when he learned what I have done?"

The moon still did nothing before the man spun around. "Hey what do you think the Sword will do to compete with the Keyblade?" After a few seconds the man nodded, "Yes that would be interesting to see, and the Keyblade would escalate. Maybe that will be enough for the Guardian to finally learn how to change his key's form." Turning he looked past the wide horizon, "My, things are getting interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose in the sky showing a small village, more along the lines of a settlement, and calling its inhabitants out of the land of sleep. As most people started their days two individuals were already out and getting ready for a long day of traveling. These two were Zack Fair a young soldier and Sora the Hero of the Sword.

Sora walked sadly through town with his shoulders slumped. "Not one moogle…" He muttered sadly while walking back towards the inn. He had woken up early intending on finding a moogle to do business with only to find nothing. When he had talked to Donald about the moogles the duck mage had told him that they loved traveling to every world they could. So for this world not to have a single one… "What is going on with this world?"

"Did you say something?" Zack asked while walking beside him.

Turning his head Sora looked at Zack. "Have you ever heard or Moogles?"

Zack seemed to take a second to think before he clutched his head as if in pain. "No, but it sounds… so familiar." Zack said while shaking his head as if attempting to get rid of something.

Realising another sigh Sora shook his head. He wasn't one for mysteries and figuring things out. So he would wait for now and maybe some answer would come forward like it usually did. "Don't worry about it." The Keyblade user says with a wave. "We should focus on the task ahead of us."

"Yeah that would be for the best." As they started walking out of town Sora stopped and looked at one of the brown Filolial.

"Whoa what are those!" The Sword Hero said while walking up to one. "They look so awesome, and fluffy!" While saying this he started petting one which chirped back.

"Wait you don't mean to tell me that you don't know a filolial is?" The black haired man asked while watching Sora reach into a pocket and pulling some of the meat he kept from the dog monster out.

"No never even heard of them till now. Though I might have seen a picture of one at a friends house…" Thinking back to the Restoration Committee house he had seen a picture of a creature of similar look on Cid's computer. "But it is to be expected. You see it's cause I'm from-" Sora cut himself off as he remembered The Order of the Worlds. Seeing Zack looking at him funny Sora searched for something to distract from the conversation. Salvation came in the form of a beak pushing up against him trying to get attention back.

"...Well they are pretty common here." Zack said while looking at Sora still confused. "They are used in traveling, cause they like pulling wagons."

Sora's eyes widened before running up to Zack. "You mean we can ride them!" As if a bulb went off he looked around before running toward a stall that showed a filolial head above it. "Could I buy a filolial here?"

"Oh so you heard of our promotion!" The stall owner said with an almost blinding smile. "Good, here is your capture sword, now go out 'Hero of the Sword' and capture the biggest monster you can!" The sword Sora was red with a cut in the blade (Capture Blade from FFX).

As Sora walked back toward Zack with a confused look the young knight let out a sigh. "I guess we have time for a quick side distraction." The game was in celebration of the summoning of the Four Cardinal Heros and the game was simple. The contestants would act as one of the Heros and then go out to hunt monsters that they would then bring back to have appraised.

"Sorry I just thought we could get them and get out." Sora muttered before perking up. "Oh well let's win this game!" While hefting the Legendary Blade which had transformed to match the other blade. With a shrug Sora handed the Capture Blade to Zack.

"Yeah we should be finished in a hour or so." Zack said while giving the blade a test swing. The two went off into the woods while looking around for any monster to slay.

"So… why didn't you get any guards to help you." Sora asked while swinging at a rabbit enemy jumped out at him.

"Oh well," Zack started and seemed to take a moment to think. "The guards were, busy and couldn't help, along with the nobles and the adventures and anyone else I could think to ask." As he talked the young soldier seemed to lose some steam. "But that doesn't matter because you're going to help me!"

"Yeah and were going to do great!" Sora happily said while watching Zack swipe at a mushroom enemy and the keyblade wielder spun around to hit a sneaking up rabbit. The 'Capture Swords' had some type of enchantment put on them that would prevent them from actually killing what it hit but render them unconscious till an antidote was given.

Time passed in comfortable silence before Zack broke the ice. "Though I must ask why unconscious and not dead?" Zack asked holding the 'Capture Blade' Sora had given him.

"Maybe they want them for something?" Sora said while holding Zack's blade while trying the 'Weapon Copy' ability of his Sword. Leaning back he passed the blade back while getting comfortable. "Though I guess it is kinda irritating that I can't use anything except the hair for unlocking more blades. Though they didn't unlock much if anything.

"Yeah… so you think we got enough?" Zack asked while sheathing his blade after making sure it was clean. Looking around Zack felt a smile grow on his face as he looked at all of the laid out monsters now piled together.

"Yeah this should get us a filolial." Sora muttered as he to stood up from where he was also leaning against a monster pile. They had started out only intending on grabbing one or two monsters but now they found themselves with a pile between fifteen to twenty.

As they were about to head out both of them froze and realize what capturing so many of monsters meant… "Zack how are we going to get these back to town?"

XXXXX

The Sword sat in silence as it went through the memories of its wielder. It needed a way to upscale that Keyblade. It needed to unlock more abilities and the fur and hair it was fed was not enough to unlock anything seeing as how those weapons were already unlocked. So, as its two friends laughed at Wielders antics with his party member the Sword concuted new plans.

The Sword needed a way to become stronger soon otherwise it would fall to the wade side. It knew that the other weapon was strong and would remain strong but it had more potential, it just needed time. Time it didn't have… As it went through memories it came across something that made it stop. It would need to get its 'hands' on those otherworld items but after that it would have what it needs.

XXXXX

"My quite the hall you have here." The merchant said hiding a chuckle. The judges, who were nobles from the village and nearby villages, were having their men going through the pile. "Well I have no doubt an A ranking beast somewhere in there so feel free to pick an egg out of the top selection."

"Wait an egg!" Sora said in shock as Zack seemed to take this news in stride, by trying not to laugh his ass off.

"Yes an egg all your own!" The merchant seemed to misread Sora's shock. "Now I don't mean to rush you but I see some other 'Heroes' returning so please hurry on your way and make sure to return the sword." Looking back Sora saw that indeed some others were walking their way so walking over to the top shelf the keyblade user grabbed an egg before walking over to the attendant who put it in an incubator. After getting the egg back Sora handed the 'Capture Sword' back and headed back towards Zack.

"Did you know?" Sora asked while holding the egg close. Hey he had gone through a lot of effort to get it so he wasn't giving it up. He should probably start thinking of a name.

"No, well I had an idea, but." Zack waved him off before starting to head down the road. Sora abesmindly started following him while trying to think of a name. Well he should wait to see what gender they were first.

"So what is going on with this village we are heading to?" Sora asked while trying to get the egg into a more comfortable position. He didn't mind carrying it but he really wanted his hands free, just in case. Maybe he had something in his pockets?

"A GIANT monster is heading for it!" Zack said as he thought back to the report he got. "The other members of the kingdom are busy so it was… What are you doing?"

"Just looking for something." He really should organize his pockets better. Well he did orginzie but he was used to doing so in the Gummi Ship, a weak excuse but he was tired last night. As he was digging around Sora pulled out a charm which showed a baseball bat on it. "Oh almost forgot I had you." When was the last time he had used Chicken Little?

When he was about to put it away he heard an animal start growling. Turning they saw an egg hop out followed by a few insects. "Dang look like we'll need to fight these off." Zack said before hearing some shuffling behind him. Turning he saw Sora trying to find a good place to put the egg while also drawing the sword. "Don't worry I got these weaklings." With a cry the human and monsters rushed at each other.

As the fighting was going on Sora moved his new egg to one hand while digging with the other hand. Sora pulled out a part of a cloth and used it to attach the incubator to his back in a sling. Hearing a growl the keyblader turned toward the bushed where a monster started prowling toward him. Moving fast Sora pulled the blade out which rippled with delight while he blocked a hit. Getting a better look at the monster he saw that it looked like some kind of ape. Sorta like a Powerwild.

As he was pushed back the young hero felt his magic move coming ready to cast an aero spell. As the he moved the magic into the sword to use it resulted in an unusual, to him, reaction.

"I am the Hero chosen by the Key and Sword who has command the origin of power. I have read and deciphered a law of nature. Heed my call and assist me now."

"Zwite Wind Blast."

A strong blast of wind shot out of the tip of the sword. It was quite different compared to the magic he was used. Before more thought could be put into it the condensed air struck the ape dealing damage and slamming it into a nearby tree.

Seeing his opponent open Sora dashed forward and used a quick swipe to finish off the opponent. Or he would have if the balde didn't stop at the skin. Seeing how he was dealing little to no damage Sora lept back. "Well back to basics then."

XXXXXX

The Sword was more then happy. It was able to help it's master with magic, Wind magic. Now as Wielder charged forward Sword waited for the final blow only to watch the monsters natural defence stop it. With a bit of annoyance it watched as it's Wielder jumped back to summon the Keyblade, again.

Watching its friends watch the fight the Sword turned its attention to its project. It was quite happy its Wielder was so absent minded that he gave it what it needed to complete the project. It was quite shocking to see that at no point something like this had been absorbed so it was now up to him to give the blade a name.

Looking back through the memories from before it found something it could use. Now to make the blade.

XXXXX

After lowering the keyblade Sora looked over at Zack who was finishing up his own fight. Seeing that he was fighting two enemies Sora ran forward and swung the weapon down. The egg he was locked on to looked up as its eyes widened as the silver blade hit it sending it crashing down while dealing massive damage killing it.

"I had that!" Zack shouted finishing off the rabbit he was fighting.

"I know, I was just hurrying things up." Sora walked up to the egg and dumped the egg into the Legendary Sword. "You mind helping me gather things up?"

Getting a nod they started feeding things into the sword and checking the new swords unlocked. "Oh hey what is that one?" The young knight asked pointing at a new tree.

Turning the sword they watched as it turned into a blade that seemed to glow with an inner blue light attached to a silver blue handle.

**Wayfinder Blade**

**Equip Bones: Dimension Link**

**Special Effect: Light Glow**

"Dimension Link? What is this?" Sora asked while tilting his head.

"Well we might as well try it next fight." Zack suggested while shrugging his shoulders. Sora nodded his head in return while they pilled the rest into the pouch.

**AN: Sorry this is a day late, work you know which is also why this chapter is so short but next one will be longer promise. Now onto a question I'm shocked hasn't come up, Shield Hero magic vs FF/KH magic. Now how I see it, and feel free to change my mind, FF magic is better due to a few factors. One: it is faster, due to not needing a chant besides a word and two it can be altered. Such as launching fire vs using fire to create a barrier.**

**Now as for the Master of Masters, yes he has a plan and Sora will still be taking part in certain events.**


End file.
